terrariafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Ricolino50
Sobre mi Hola! soy Ricolino50, uno de los reversores y draft rikoz ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Si quieres hablarme o mandarme un msj, yo estare alli. PD: Si editas o borras mi perfil, serás baneado eróticamente... Soy sensualmente mago y guerrero, suelo estar a veces o cuando se me de la gana en el chat zenzual, y aquí unas preguntas que me quieras hacer: -¿Cómo conociste Terraria? Lo conocí cuando fui a la casa de un amigo a la tarde hace 3 o 4 años (o más). -¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es indefinido pero llámame como dice en la lista a la derecha o arriba. -¿Qué muchas músicas escuchas? Están aquí al lado :v, pero si quieres más.... me gusta Skrillex, tipos de rock como Rolling S, y un poco de pop de Michael Jackson (? -¿Juegos favs o que gusta? MAICRA, maicraa, ok no. Me gusta como dice a la derecha, fnaf todas las sagas, Dbz Xenoverse, Terraria obviamente, juegos de stickmans como Give up 2 u otros, Sonic hedgehog, Roblox (juego pocas veces we), Minecraft lo jugué pocas veces, GTA el II y el V, more y more... Si quieres preguntarme algo que no esté aquí, no dudes en contestarme o mandarme un mensaje en mi muro, PD: si quieres más ayuda puedes consultar con los weys y weas, admins y etc que están aquí abajo (lista). Mis páginas favoritas * Las que casi siempre estoy: * cuantocabron. * totaljerkface. * wiki de terraria y fnaf. etc. Músicas que me gustan -Skrillex Cinema=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ua0KpfJsxKo Bangarang= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJVmu6yttiw -Rolling Stones Satisfaction=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3a7cHPy04s8 -The Living Tombstone Fnaf Song=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l18A5BOTlzE It's Been so long=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gk-aCL6eyGc Usuarios que conozco y me caen bien. (Zukulemtos y zenzuales) -LordEnder: El buro zenzuah y azul de la wiki (yara) -ChipMasterX: Un wey que me agrada y esta activo again. -Thefrigoman: El frijo de los frijoles de frijolandia. -ElGuerreroCarmesí: El alfred de los alfred, newman de newmans (? -GhostLean: El fantasma fantasmal (? -Curlatshawn: Tiene cuenta de CC (cuanto cuabron) memes, memes everywhere. -Trufas: Trufas les gustan las trufas, me dieron ganas de probar trufas :v (? -Dragonkirby: Su rikura zupera loz 9000. -Luis04: PIZZA PIZZA (? -Im a muffin: la chica zenzuah de los muffins zenzualez y eroticoz. -K.R260: Videojuegos everywhere. -Paconick: El oso goloso gomoso sabroso gelatinoso (?. -Supernal Chief: Volvio a la normalidad y me cae bien el wey. -TeamPoiSoN: desapareció (?) no se, no lo veo hace poco. -Crystyna700: la conozco hace poco. -TheRevager: Llámale Yoru. -SMALF: dicen que dibuja bien. -Almar6: esta planeando un mod chulo. -EzeMaster Omega: es simpático el wey. -Supermister47: un admin YOLO SWAG REKT (? -CamiloVillota4: me agrada el wey. -Nutella :3: Una chica zenzual (vi su foto) y me cae bien. -Tomasumk3: Me agrada el wey y es un buen guerrero. -Terraria 789: El reversor blade y me agrada. -Matiman0: Le gusta lo chocolates zabrozongs. Si falta alguien o es zukulemto, avísame y lo agrego. Juegos que me he pasado a lo loco (? -Megaman del 1 al 7 -Sonic Hedgehog 1, 2 3 y Sonic & Knuckles -Fan-game de fnaf 2 de roblox -Terraria (puede contar no?) como 1 o 2 veces. -Mario Bros (? -Ristar -Virtual Cop (un juego que estaba cul, lo jugaba hace años) -Muchos juegos más.